Stay With Me
by claraoswalds
Summary: What he wanted the most is for her to stay.


You keep leaving me.

You leave me longing for you again and again

when I would give anything

for you to stay and it is killing me.

- Erin Morgernstern, _The Night Circus_

* * *

Ever since Henry was kidnapped by Greg and Tamara, Emma couldn't sleep at all. She was scared to lose him, just like how she lost Neal on the same day. Mary-Margaret and David – or Mum and Dad – tried to reassure her but nothing works. She still couldn't sleep.

On the third day, Emma went on the decks and looked at the night sky. When she was little, she remembered, she always counted the stars and imagined flying towards it. To get away from her foster parents. To get away from _everything. _

''Beautiful, isn't it?'' a familiar voice said behind her. She turned around to face Hook. She wished she could just walk away, she didn't feel like having a conversation right now but she couldn't do that, Hook wanted to help her find Henry and she couldn't just simply ignore him. That will make her look ungrateful which she isn't.

Hook studied her face which made Emma very uncomfortable. He wanted so badly to take the strand of her hair and pull it back from her face but he stopped himself; Emma would panic and walked away and he didn't want that to happen.

''Yeah, it is,'' Emma said. That's when Hook realised how tired she sounds and saw that she had eyebags under her eyes.

''How long since you've been sleeping?'' Hook asked.

''I don't know really,''

''Emma, you need to sleep,''

''How? My son is out there, alone and I _need _to find him, I don't want to sleep, I just want to find him and get him home, safe and sound,'' Emma said and looked down. She didn't want to breakdown in front of Hook. She could never do that.

''Look at me, Emma, look at me,'' And she did.

''Your son will be found, safe and sound and I promise you, I will do anything to help you,'' _Even if I die, _he wanted to say but kept quiet. Emma looked surprised and she smiled.

''Thank you,'' she said and he nodded. Emma tried to walk away but Hook stopped her.

''Yes?'' she asked, looking back at him.

''Feel free to come to my cabin,'' he said. Emma gave him a death glare.

''Look, I'm not that kind of-''

''Not that kind of invitation, love, unless you want to,'' he winked, earning a death glare from Emma, ''What I meant was that you can just sleep with me. Just _sleep_. Sometimes people need comfort and well I am always here to help,''

''Um-'' Emma said, speechless.

''Just think about it, okay?'' he said before leaving Emma alone on the deck.

:::

Hook was sleeping when he heard the door opened. When he opened his eyes, he found Emma in front of his bed, wearing only a white tank top and pants – which made her very sexy indeed. He was surprised when Emma walked over to his bed and climbed under the sheets.

''Emma?'' he asked.

''Just sleep okay?'' she said.

And that was the first time she ever slept on the Jolly Roger.

:::

Ever since then, it became a routine for Emma. When her parents and Regina went to bed, she will slowly walked to the Captain's quarter and sleep there. And every morning, she will wake up, earlier than anyone else and walk back to her room.

Hook will always wake up, the right side of bed empty but he could still smell her scent. She will always leave him without a word. But she will always come back to him every night.

And he thinks that maybe, just maybe, he could even fall in love with her.

:::

When he woke up one morning, a bit early than usual, he found Emma watching him.

''Enjoying the view, love?''

Emma looked away and he grinned when he saw that she was blushing.

''_Please,'' _she said, in a mocking tone which only made him laugh.

''Knew you can't resist me, Swan,'' he winked and she rolled her eyes, a smile tugging at her lips. She turned around and opened the door.

Hook quickly stood up and closed the door before she could even leave. He didn't want her to leave. He wanted her to stay. Emma was surprised.

''What the hell?'' she said, turning around to look at him.

''Stay, just please stay with me,'' he said. She could hear the plead in his voice and she felt guilty. Of leaving him every morning. But she couldn't stay. She didn't want to make the same mistake. She didn't want her heart to be broken just like how Neal did to her.

''See you later,'' she said before leaving.

:::

That night, Emma had the same problem she had on the first day. She couldn't sleep.

She tossed and turned but her mind drifted off, not Henry but Hook. She remembered how grim he looked after she left him and he didn't even spoken a word to her all day. She wished it wasn't her fault but she couldn't change the past and now she is stuck on the ship with her parents, a used to be villain and a pirate who ignores her.

And she still couldn't sleep.

After 15 minutes, she decided to go to the Captain's room. She slowly walks out and tries not to make so much noise to wake up her parents. She did not want her parents to know that she is sneaking out to go see Hook. That will cost her a lot of explanation.

When she arrived, he was sleeping. Emma couldn't deny but he was very attractive. He was wearing lesser clothes than the day and she couldn't help but just stare. Which seems to be a frequent thing for Emma. To stare at him. A lot.

The right side of the bed was empty and she knew that he was saving it for her. There was a empty bottle of rum beside the bed. She walked over to the bed and slowly climbed under the sheets with him. Hook opened his eyes and smiled when he found Emma beside him.

:::

When he woke up the next morning, she was still there beside him. He smiled at the sight of her and kissed her on the head.

''I'm glad you stayed,'' he muttered under his breath.

Emma was glad, too.

* * *

Hope you like it! Send me a review and tell me what you think :-)


End file.
